June
by valleywalley123
Summary: 13 year old June is a manger of the costume crew in a production team. When her production team goes to the valley of peace for an opening performance she earns a special privilege for her and her best friend Li.
1. Chapter 1

I walked out of school with two things on my mind, the kids at school and my book report (Witch was two weeks late). I had to write a report on a book about the Furious Five. To tell you the truth I had yet to start the book. I laughed at the thought.

"HEY!" I heard a familiar voice call out "You still owe me from 3rd grade! I f you don't pay me tomorrow I will start to charge interest!" I turned around to see my worst enemy, Mǐqí. In the 3rd grade he walked up to me and said "June, give me all your money." He knew how much I had, I can't remember though. I just walked away. and now I decided it was time to give it to him straight.

"Mǐqí!" I yelled "I am not going to pay you money i don't owe you!" I then walked home. While I was walking home I thought about how I was the only Tiger in this town of panthers. Mǐqí was a black panther with grey eyes and a white outfit. I wore my "I can fly productions" uniform every where. that is where I work. My uniform has a patch for every play I worked in. the one we were working on was "Honk Jr.". I usually work costume crew. Our uniforms are all black. the front of the shirts have the patches while the backs have a list of all of us workers. My best friend Li was usually in the cast. In this play she had the part of a goose named dot. If you can guess, Li is a black panther too.

When I got home I realized something. I had to be at work in 10 minuets. So, I grabbed my bag of costumes and ran to work. our office was in a building down town. once I got there my boss Tè léi shā made an announcement. "Attention I can fly productions team" She called "We are having our opening night in the Valley of Peace with the honor of doing a dress rehearsal and our opening show of 'Honk Jr.' with some special people in the audience" We all gasped. "We will be preforming for the Furious Five, Master Shifu and the Dragon worrier!" Every one gasped again "But even more special June, Jiā bù, Xīní, Jī gāng, Méilín dá, and Yuēsèfu will get the privilege of meeting them in person!"

"Why them?" a random voice in the audience asked.

"June and Jiā bù are in charge of the cast getting into their costumes on time, Xīní is in charge of every ones make up, Jī gāng is in charge of sets, Méilín dá is in charge of the tech team, and Yuēsèfu is the producer." Every one who worked for Tè léi shā had the same job since our first opening performance, since our first auditions, since the last five years. "June, do you have the boys costumes?" she asked

"Yes" I said "In the bag, Jiā bù, do you have the girls costumes?"

"Yes" She said "Xīní, do you have the make up?"

"Yes" Xīní replied "Jī gāng, do you and the rest of sets crew have the sets?"

Jī gāng took a second to look over his crew and said "Yes, Méilín dá, do you have the lights figured out?"

"Yes" he said "Yuēsèfu, are we ready to go?"

Yuēsèfu took a second to look around. "Yes" she said.

before we left I heard someone from the sets crew talking "Why is June here?" She said "I am way better with costumes than her and, she doesn't belong in Máng tè fú nóng" Máng tè fú nóng was the town we lived in. I always tried not to let the other kids get to me.

"Ya" the other girl said "And why does she get to meat the Dragon worrier and the Furious Five?"

"LI" I said "I hate some of the girls at work."

"Me too" She said.

"Oh one more thing" Yuēsèfu yelled "I have told your parents and mangers, your roommates will also meat every one in the Jade palace. by the way pick your roommates." Li and I linked arms. When we left I realized it was snowing and ice was every where.

"Remember what happened last year June?" Li asked looking around remembering my trip to the hospital.

"Yes" I said "When I slipped on some ice? And broke my shoulder?" I grabbed the scar on my right shoulder where it broke. We were jumping over a rope to get into the field. When I jumped I landed on some ice. I slipped and hit my shoulder on the ground. Li says she can see a bump on the spot I broke. I can see it too. On the bump is a red scar from the cut. I didn't go to the hospital until I could see that the shoulder was deformed. It was deformed ever since that day. Li giggled at me. "Shut up" I said jokingly.

"Ok" she said.

After a few hours of walking we came across an inn. "Alright" Yuēsèfu said "This will be where we stay tonight. be sure to visit the all you can eat dinner buffet before you go to bed." Every one got a free room. Me and Li got a suit since I was a mangier. So did the other mangers and their roommates.

"It feels nice to be on top for once." Li said

"You get used to quickly" I said. Li and I were the perfect team. she was on top in the popular section, and I was on top in the business. "Lets go eat I am starving."

"Me too" Li replied. so we both went down to eat. After we ate, we went back to our rooms, got into our pajamas, and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning to Li shaking me. "JUNE!" she cried "WAKE UP!" I looked over and saw a look of excitement on her face "JUNE! we left a day early. as long as we are back by 6 Tè léi shā says we can go explore this place. we are only two hours away from the valley of peace so..."

"Wait, wait" I said "Did Tè léi shā or Yuēsèfu say where we are?"

"Ya" she replied "Some town called Nylan. It only has like 30 people though."

"My cousins live here." I thought out loud. Li looked at me with confusion.

"I thought your dad was an only child." She said still looking confused.

"Ya but my mom is a twin. glad they are not identical." I replied, while getting up and putting on my clothes . I had two cousins in Nylan named Val and Harmony. last I heard they got adopted by their friends mom. "Come on" I said once I was done "You gotta meet them." So we left.

We ran up to the address Val had sent me. I then knocked on the door. "Hello" I heard a familiar voice say while the door opened. "June!" Harmony yelled as she opened the door.

"Hey, Harmony how are you?" I asked. I was so happy. I hadn't seen them since before I broke my shoulder.

"I am good." She said "Val is at her other friend Keegans house."

"Oh" I said "Ok, well I haven't eaten breakfast yet so, bye"

"Bye" Harmony replied. Without Val there, Me and Harmony have very strange conversations.

Li and I walked around for a bit before we came back to the inn. We ate a simple breakfast. After that we decided to explore Nylan. It was just a simple day. That is, until Mǐqí showed up. We were hanging out by a field guarded by a fence. "Give me the money!" I heard him call out.

"Why would I pay you money I don't owe you!" I yelled back. He then slapped me as hard as he could "Are you kidding me?" I taunted "I have been slapped by Li before! She is way stronger than you!"

"Li wouldn't do this" He said. _what does he _my thoughts were interrupted when he slammed my broken shoulder into the wooden fence that surrounded the field.

"AHHH!" I screamed. He then disappeared. "Oh I **HATE** him!" I yelled.

"Are you okay?" Li asked

"Do I look okay?" She just looked and nodded her head. I stayed there for a while.

"June" Li started "It's almost 6. We should get going." I nodded my head. I grabbed my left shoulder as we walked back to the inn. I was still crying in pain when we got there. I ran up to the room and laid down on my bed. I lifted up my sleeve to reveal that Mǐqí had re-injured my shoulder. "I got you some ice" Li said as she put it over the scar. Her face looked worried. She lifted up the ice pack "Oh my... June, I can see your bone! Its snapped in half! Didn't it used to just be cracked?"

"Yes" I said in disbelief "Go get Tè léi shā!" Li ran off. She came back a few minuets later.

"Li, whats wrong?" Li pointed to my shoulder. Tè léi shā took a closer look. "There isn't a hospital around here. Don't worry, I will make sure your arm is okay" I nodded as she left. I laid back down and fell asleep.

Tè léi shā woke us up early the next morning. "Come on" She said sweetly "You should stay with me" She then took me down to eat. After breakfast she found a rag and wrapped it around my scar. It hurt. We then left for the valley of peace. After two hours of walking we finally made it.

"Alright June" Tè léi shā said "Lets get you to the hospital. Yuēsèfu take every one to the theater." Once at the hospital the doctor simply wrapped a bandage around my bad arm.

"Just let it heal on its own" He said

"Okay" I replied. Tè léi shā and I some how got to the dress rehearsal on time. I stayed in the costume hall where curtains were hung for every one to change until Li and 4 other kids came in to get some props. Then we all went on stage for the curtain call. I was a little embarrassed because my bandage went to my wrist and our uniforms were short selves. Once public relations was on stage we began to sing. finally after a long minuet of singing we sang the last two lines "Warts and all (Holding the all) HONK!" I was the only one who could only do jazz hand instead of hands, but oh well. after words Jiā bù and I ran to the costume hall for the cast members to get dressed. After the cast left Jiā bù and I started counting the costumes. "All here are accounted for" I said smiling

"Here too" she said with a smirk. We then left with Tè léi shā to find the inn she had reservations for.

When we got to the inn every one else was waiting. We checked in and every one went to their rooms. We got a regular hotel room this time (With two beds of course). I couldn't get comfortable on the bed for some reason. I threw off the pillows. That didn't work. I got rid of a blanket, that didn't work. I then decided to just deal with it. And I slowly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning to Li snoring. "Li" I said half asleep "Shut up" Of course, it didn't work. I walked over to her and slapped her with my good arm, that didn't work ether. thats when I heard Tè léi shā talking to some one out side our room.

"This is where one of the costume mangers is staying." She said

"Can't wait to meet your mangers. But remember the deal Shifu gave you." The voice said.

"Yes" Tè léi shā replied "I think June would qualify more than the others. I mean, she is more responsible than the other mangers but I guess she is hurt though." I grabbed my arm.

"Well, we will see." The voice said. _What am I qualified for? _I thought. _Who was that? What were they talking about? _

"Li" I said "Wake up." Instead of waking up, she jammed her index and middle finger into my ribs. "Fine" I whispered "Have it your way"

"I will get you when she wakes up." Tè léi shā said. "Oh and Master Tigress?"

"What?" Tigress said. I couldn't believe that she was standing right outside the room.

"June and I will meet you in the cafeteria, with the rest of the mangers." Tè léi shā said. I then heard a knock at the door.

"I got it!" Li yelled. I was a little angry that she would answer the door but not let me wake her up.

"June" Tè léi shā said walking in "Get dressed" I did as she said. I never argued with her. I was scared she would fire me if I did. After I got into my uniform I fallowed her to the cafeteria. "You get something to eat and go sit with Jiā bù, Xīní, Jī gāng, Méilín dá, and Yuēsèfu. Alright?" She said. I nodded. I grabbed an apple and sat down with the other mangers.

"June" Jiā bù sai "only an apple?"

"I'm not really hungry." I said taking a bite.

"Your never hungry" Jī gāng laughed. Jiā bù, Xīní, Méilín dá, and Yuēsèfu laughed. I smiled and went back to eating. I was never a big eater. Especially right after I wake up.

After I finished eating I got up to throw away my apple. "Sit down" I heard Tè léi shā say. I turned around and sat back down. "I would like you guys to meet some one" she said. We all got up and bowed. It was Master Shifu and Master Tigress.

"Hi" Yuēsèfu said "I am Yuēsèfu, the producer, this is June, Jiā bù, Jī gāng, Xīní, and Méilín dá."

Tigress looked over at me and noticed my arm. "What happened to your arm." She asked. I was hoping no one would notice.

"Last year It broke and I got in a fight yesterday and It got slammed into a fence." I said. I was a little embarrassed.

"I see" She replied.


	4. Chapter 4

"May I ask how you originally broke it?" Tigress asked. Holding on to my shoulder I wondered how I could tell my hero, that I did a stupid thing like jumping the rope and broke my shoulder? It's not easy to do. Especially when your hero doesn't do stupid thing like that unless necessary.

"Uhh..." I said. "I slipped on some"

"Hey June!" Li said. ah, she saved me.

"Hi Li" I replied. happy as hell. "Whats up?"

"Uhh, nothing" she said not even knowing that Tigress and Shifu were there. I smiled and gestured with my eyes over to Shifu and Tigress. She looked. "Uh I have to go do something with, people for a scene in the play."

"Your in three scenes" I said "What scene do you need more rehearsal for?"

"Uh, poltery tail. bye" She then left.

"Any way" Tigress said "About your arm?"

"Oh I slipped on some ice in a field, by my house" I said "And that was about a year ago."

She nodded her head. "What were you doing when you slipped?" And now, I was basically forced to tell her.

"I would rather not talk about it any more." She then nodded her head and started talking to the other mangers. I didn't really pay attention. After about ten minuets, they left. "what was that about?" I asked. The others shrugged and went back to eating.

Later that night at the opening show, every one went through the same boring routine of getting dressed in thirty seconds or less. My arm hurt from grabbing all of those costumes. But soon it was just me and Jiā bù. We hung out, talked a bit. As usual. The door opened. It seemed a bit early for some one to need to change. "June" A voice said walking in the room. once he got in the room I could clearly see it was Master Shifu "I would like to speak with you"

"Okay" I said, confused. I followed him into the hallway.

"I am taking on a new student at the jade palace." He began "I had a deal with Tè léi shā that we could choose one of her mangers. we picked you. She said your talented and responsible. That is what I want in a student."

"Okay" I was exited on the inside, but on the outside I was trying to be calm. But, why was he choosing me? Was he mental or something? I mean, I broke my arm jumping a rope that goes up to my knees. What is wrong with him? I bowed and ran back into the dressing room to tell Jiā bù the news.

**sorry it's short, and it took so long. I just can't update like that any more. I just joined an after school club and I just got a job and my mom and I have to go to a food bank and my sister (Who is 26) could go into labor right now.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the long wait, you see, the person with the pen name master tigress is my sister. She has been hogging our computer and our new nephew. If you are wondering where I got the name for a girl, look up 母老虎 on google translate (Translate from Chinese).**

"Jiā bù!" I yelled "Guess what!"

"What?" She asked confused.

"Shifu was looking for a new student, and he picked me!" I was exited. That must have been what Tè léi shā and Tigress were talking about.

"Thats exiting." She said "As long as your here for the rest of the shows because, I can't do this costume thing by my self you know"

"i know" I replied. We laughed. The door opened again. it was the whole chorus. well, most of it. It (of course) was mostly girls in the room now. "HEY!" I yelled into the boys dressing room "SHUT UP! YOU HAVE TO GET DRESSED YOU GO ON IN FIVE MINUETS!" After that, they got quiet and got dressed. It wasn't long before it was just Jiā bù and I again. "I wonder how my sister is doing." I thought out loud.

"Isn't She pregnant or something?" Jiā bù asked.

"Yes she is due tomorrow" I replied. You see, I lived with my sister and her husband. She was twenty-six at the time. Her name was Héxié and her husbands name was Tuōní. I wondered if it was going to be a boy or a girl. The babies name was ether going to be Cháěrsī if it was a boy or Mǔ lǎohǔ if it was a girl. But if it were twins, we were totally unprepared. "God, I hope it's not twins" I said.

"Don't jinx it" Jiā bù said. I giggled. The door opened.

"Héxié!" I screamed. She was also a tiger.

"Hey Tuōní and I didn't want you to miss the babies birth." She said. I smiled and hugged her. Her stomach was huge from her pregnancy.

"Wow your getting bigger every day" I told her.

"God I know" She laughed "I hope it's not twins" Jiā bù and I laughed.

"That's what I said" I giggled. "We were just talking about you."

"Oh really?" She said with a mocking tone as she always did. "I met Master Shifu on the way here. We agreed for you to stay with us until I give birth."

"sweet" I yelled. "Where is Tuōní?"

"Watching the play" She replied. The rest of the chorus came in.

"Hi Li" I called out.

"Hey June" I heard her say. We then went through our usual routine of getting every one changed on time.

"Only one more costume change until We go on for curtain call." I said. I then rubbed Héxié's stomach. "there better not be twins in there" I giggled.

"Master Tigress!" Jiā bù said. I looked over and sure enough Tigress was standing there. Jiā bù and I bowed.

"Is this your guardian?" Tigress asked.

"Yes this is my sister." I happily replied.

"I am Héxié" Héxié said. "I would bow but I am pregnant."

"I can see that" Tigress said. "How far along are you?"

"I am due tomorrow." Héxié said. She rubbed her stomach. Tigress nodded. I began to wonder why she was here.

"Hey Mom!" Jiā bù called out. It appeared every one was just here to see their kids. I never really liked Jiā bù's mom. She was one of those who thinks she is better than every one. I was always glad that Jiā bù was nothing like her mom. Her moms name was Kǎ zhù le.

"Hey kiddo" Kǎ zhù le said "and the kid she works with." She sounded disgusted at me. No surprise there. I got closer to Héxié and Tigress.

"You must be her mom" Tigress said pointing to Jiā bù.

"Yes" She replied. "I heard about Shifu's agreement with Tè léi shā and want to know who you guys picked"

"You are not the parent or guardian of the kid we picked so stay out of it." Tigress said. I gave a smirk.

"Well as long as it isn't her" She pointed to me "I am fine" Kǎ zhù le and Héxié were enemies. They hated each other.

"Well then" I said "I guess your not fine."

"What?" Kǎ zhù le growled. "Do you guys know how she broke her arm in the first place?"

"Yes we do Tè léi shā told us she was jumping a rope about knee high and there was ice where she landed." Tigress said. How did Tè léi shā know that? I never told her that!

**Well it's my turn to watch my nephew until I update again good bye! oh and um, please review!**


End file.
